Valdus
Valdus is one of the oldest and perhaps the last remaining original of the Fallen, meaning the original Nephilim that were sired by the Grigori. Valdus had survived The Deluge and Angelic Extermination. He had made it his dedication to recruit all remaining Nephilim survivors or newborns and train and provide a safe haven for all of his cousins. He is the leader of The Blessed. Biography Valdus was conceived around the time when the Grigori were banished from Earth and many hide out on Earth. His mother died going into labor and his angelic father abandoned him, leaving Valdus to live on the streets and survive on his on. His life was hard, but he managed and discovered his powers on the way. When Noah was building his Ark for the preparations of The Deluge, Valdus heard of the news and learn through among a few Grigori and demons that the whole reason behind The Great Flood was not from humanity being purged of evil sins but to eradicate him and everyone like him. Valdus manage to reach the highest moutain peak on Earth and use his powers to brace himself as the Flood engulf the planet, killing a majority of Nephilims, Hell Spawns, and 99% of humanity. Valdus miraculously survived but was left bitter towards his uncles and aunts for letting their nephews and nieces to die. Afterwards, as Valdus remain hidden and humanity repopulated, time came by and more Nephilims came into being, sired by common angels. Valdus was please to see he wasn't the last of his kind but then came the Angelic Exterminations were angels and the Higher Angel group known as The Powers, arrived to kill off the remaining Nephilims. Valdus could only watch as more of his kind were being slaughtered like cattle. Standing by no more, Valdus trained his powers and learn how to fight back. His goal was to gather many of his cousins and form a organization group known as The blessed. He traveled across the world with his followers and found many young Nephilims in need of a safe haven or train them for his army. Valdus and his followers manage to kill many angels and drive them away. Things became serious when more angels arrived, including the Archangel Michael. Seeing as how this was not an easy fight he can win, Valdus and his followers retreated in Hebron and built a base of operations to remain hidden from angelic beings, including demonic ones. At some point, Valdus encountered the Cambion, Apollyon. Seeing how thy were treated somewhat identically by their predecessors, Valdus proposed they work together and at first it went well as they joined forces, however both leaders came to a disagreement of philosophy and goals, causing a drift between them and leading The Blessed and The Damned to go to war. For years Valdus has manage to push back Apollyon's forces, however with new other Hell Spawns such as Seelie or Warlocks, including Cambions spawn by Greater Demons and the infamous Miriam, who is the daughter of Cain, Apollyon pushed Valdus back and both sides equaled with each other. As of right now, they have pulled back and remain quiet with spies secretly sneaking into both leader's respective base. Equipment * Angel Swords (2x): Valdus carries two angel swords that belong to the Grigori. They are used to slay Higher Angels or Greater Demons. They can only harm Primordial Species Level Entities. Powers and Abilities Valdus was sired by a Higher Angel, Grigori, so he's among one of the strongest Nephilims to walk the Earth. His strength and might is the reason why he's the leader of the remaining Nephilim followers. * High Tier Angelic Powers: Sired by a Higher angel, a Grigori, Valdus is immensely powerful just as any Nephilim would be. Over the years from surviving The Deluge and Angelic Extermination, Valdus trained his powers to their maximum potential. With his power and leadership, he gained many Nephilim followers and they respected him. He is stronger than any supernatural entity except is still outmatched by Empowered Cambions, Rephaim, Primordial Species Level Entities, Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities. ** Aetherkinesis: Vladus can control the Celestial Element that exist throughout the universe. He uses it to concentrate divine power among the cosmos, pure magic, or command spiritual forces. * Immortality: Valdus is one of the oldest and perhaps the original remaining Nephilims before The Deluge (The Great Flood). He has survived the flood and angelic extermination that came afterwards. He is over a thousand years old and cannot age or wither. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Angelic Immunity: Being sired by a Higher Angel and part human, Valdus is immune to various common angelic weaknesses. He can by pass angelic runes that are meant to block, restrain or dampen his angelic powers. Demon Blood cannot kill him. He also cannot lose his wings through subconscious judgement of feeling unworthy. As a Nephilim, Holy Fire cannot harm or kill him as he can touch it freely without discomfort, even one used by an Archangel. Flaming Sword or Standard Angel Blade cannot cause him any harm. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: After reaching at the age 18, Valdus began to train his powers and physical abilities. He continuously trained for hours and spar with other Nephilims. He has experience in fighting against Angels, including Higher Angels on the battlefield. He even overwhelmed a Nephalem such as Alexandra, however she lacked any expert combat experience but after training with Samael and Lilith, she overwhelmed him. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Valdus cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Valdus is a powerful Nephilim, however Higher Angel weaponry can kill him. Primordial Species Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence beings can kill him as well. * Swordsmanship: Valdus is an excellent dual wielder and is quite fast when he uses his angel swords in battle. He easily tore through a wave of common Cambions with ease. * Weapon Manipulation: Valdus can manifest a primary Flaming Sword to his hand. He commonly uses it against lesser foes since he considers his angel swords to be overkill and lesser beings do not deserve being slain by the blades of his swords. ** Flaming Sword: A primary weaponry for angels and Nephilims. Valdus can manifest a Flaming Sword to his hand and it can kill lower angels, lesser demons, deities, monsters and other supernatural entities. * Wing Manifestation: Valdus can unfold his wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allow him to travel various location without limit. ** Flight: Valdus can use his wings to fly anywhere on Earth at high speeds and far distances. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can be use to influence Valdus's senses or restrain him. It has a much better effect on him since he's part human. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Alexandra can easily destroy Valdus. Their first fight ended up in Valdus overwhelming her since she was outclassed by his 1,000 years of experience training and she did not know how to control the full extent of her powers, however once she learn how to control her angelic and demon powers from Samael and Lilith, she easily overwhelmed him, including Apollyon during the process. * Marceline: Marceline is the daughter of Cain, who is a Hell Knight-Vampire Hybrid. She is Apollyon's secret weapon against the likes of Valdus, in case Apollyon were to ever face off against his arch nemesis. * Nephilim: Valdus is a Nephilim sired by a Higher Angel, a Grigori and can overwhelm younger Nephilims and sired by lower angels, however he mention other Nephilims known as Rephaim that are sired by Seraphim that can overwhelm him. An Arch-Nephilim like Adriel can destroy him. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Valdus effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Valdus is still below any Primordial species Level Entity. He would not dare face off against any Archangel, not even Michael. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Sired by a Higher Angel, Valdus can only be killed by Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraph Blade. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Valdus. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High Tier Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Strongest of Species Category:Villain Category:Males Category:Main Villains Category:Alive Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Rulers Category:Elioud Category:Grigori Category:The Blessed